


How Does It Feel

by sirius



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirius/pseuds/sirius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic was written in 2008 and includes explicit sexual content.</p>
    </blockquote>





	How Does It Feel

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written in 2008 and includes explicit sexual content.

Yamapi, to Ryo, by text. “I saw the shoots. It's almost like you and Jin are trying to outdo each other.”

Ryo, to Yamapi, ten minutes later. Just to make him squirm. “Funny, that,” he replies. “Isn't it?”

“Well,” Yamapi says, twenty minutes later. Ryo has to call him because the waiting is driving him mad. It's good to hear his voice. It's good to hear him try to keep his voice down because he's at work, the clandestine husk really gets Ryo off, truth be told. 

“Why would you be trying to outdo each other, I keep asking myself. Other than because you're both stupid like that. Could it be that-”

“Fuck off,” Ryo says, cutting him off. Then, curious. “Whose did you like best?”

Yamapi laughs and then there's a long pause, in which he exchanges a muffled greeting with somebody, probably passing him. Hot, Ryo thinks. 

“I don't know,” he says, when he's back. “Jin's was pretty sexy, don't you think?”

Ryo scowls. “I didn't do all those hours in the gym to hear _Jin's pretty sexy_ , Pi.”

“Alright, alright,” Yamapi says, laughing. “Can I decide later? This is kind of uncomfortable.”

“You could decide now,” Ryo says. “Just say me. I promise I won't tell him.”

“It'll be the first thing you tell him!”

Ryo is smirking, and the silence gives it away. Yamapi sighs.

“I'll decide later,” he says. “Put on a show. I'll decide when I've seen you both. You know what I mean by-”

“I know what you mean,” Ryo says. “You're so demanding. Have you always been this demanding? I always had Jin down as the demanding one, but you're getting to be a pain in the ass, Pi.”

“I get it from him,” Yamapi says, and it sounds dirty so they both laugh, and then Yamapi really has to go and pretend to do his job, rather than having rude conversations with inappropriate bandmates in corridors. “I'll be home around six,” he says. “I want to walk in on you.”

“Walk in on-” Ryo wants to say a million things, use a thousand retorts, but none of them form on his mouth before Yamapi chuckles and hangs up.

 

“I'm tempted to have him walk in on us eating his Christmas chocolate,” Ryo says, sulkily, as Jin falls through the door with shopping bags and his 'phone under his ear. 

“Is that him?” he goes on, taking the 'phone from Jin. “Pi, if that's you-”

“It's my _brother_ ,” Jin retorts, stealing the 'phone back and dumping the bags on Ryo. Ryo puts them away, taking pleasure in throwing cans and packets into various cupboards as Jin shrugs off his jacket and his shirt, all collarbone and exposed hipbone and hot because it's nonchalant, and he doesn't know that Ryo's watching him. There's still the smallest temptation not to give in to what Yamapi wants, but looking at Jin, Ryo feels he has no power to resist him. Yamapi knows that, expects it, of course. Bastard.

Jin looks up at Ryo as he hangs up the 'phone, a hasty goodbye still warm on his mouth and awkward, because Ryo grabs him by the hips and kisses him, and the 'phone clanks down onto the floor. 

“I thought you were-” Jin begins, but Ryo is dragging him through to the bedroom, and that's answer enough. 

“I was,” he says, pulling back, looking at Jin all surprised and askew, and _fuck_ , he wants that. “I fucking was, but I want you. Get on the bed.”

Jin stares at him for a second and then his lip quirks, and his tongue touches the corner where there's a gap, and Ryo doesn't want to waste a second, just shoves him down and climbs on him. Jin is laughing, more with the exhilaration of it than because he's actually amused – and Ryo kisses his laughing mouth in a bid to get him to stop and concentrate. 

“He wants to walk in on us,” Ryo says, running his hands down Jin's chest. Jin is beneath him, happy to give a little submission for a little touching, Jin's flexible like that. “He wants us to be getting each other warmed up for him.”

“Yup,” Jin agrees, happily. “Sounds good to me.”

“He says he's going to decide which of us did the best shoot,” Ryo says, with a snort. “As if there's any competition.”

Jin looks up at him, big eyes, soft hair, wet mouth. There's a niggle in Ryo's gut that says that there definitely is competition, but perhaps not the sort Yamapi expects. 

“Well,” Jin says. “Sounds to me like he has too much power.”

“Exactly,” Ryo says, grinning.

“What do you have in mind?” Jin props himself up on his elbows, a face full of mischief. 

But Ryo doesn't answer. Not with words, anyway. He cups the back of Jin's neck and supports it as it extends back, as Ryo kisses from the underside of jaw down to the collarbone. Jin squirms away, then, gasping. He claps Ryo on his shoulder, a first warning. So Ryo slides down, feeling the touch of carpet against his knees. He's kissing down warm skin, soft and naked beneath denim. Jin gets the hint: undoes his jeans, shrugs them off.

When Ryo looks up, Jin's looking down at him. There's a hint of expectation on his face, the same expression as the one in the Popeye shoot. That same arrogance. That same self-knowledge. Jin knows how much Ryo wants it. It'd be difficult to miss. Ryo squares his jaw, because he hates that Jin knows exactly to rile him (hates it, finds it hot, same fucking thing), and just sits. He'll let Jin take his own fucking cock out, and he can stroke it himself if he's going to be so-

Only Jin isn't prepared to take that, he's never prepared to take that, so he holds it and rests it on Ryo's mouth, and they're at a stalemate. Jin's face gives away how turned on he is by the sight of it, and when his fingers curl around the back of Ryo's head, Ryo's powerless to stop himself moving forward. Mostly because when he does, when he slides his lips over the head of Jin's cock, Jin makes a sound that seems to dissolve him. Jin's dominance ends the moment he's satisfied. That's when he hands over power, and Ryo's addicted to that sense of power.

He's addicted, because it allows him to do things like suck Jin off, until the gasps have turned to mewls and he's starting to shove forward, starting to get a little antsy, a little pushy, a little demanding. Until Jin is right _there_ , and then Ryo stops. And the noise Jin makes, there's something terribly, terribly wonderful in that.

“What gives?” Jin says, furious, breathing through his nostrils and his mouth at once. 

“Nothing,” Ryo says, removing his clothes and climbing back onto the bed. He lies down, grabs hold of Jin's hips, undignified and unsteady, swinging them into his lap. “Well, except your-”

“Fuck off,” Jin says, but he's smiling. “You want him to find us like that, huh?”

“Yep,” Ryo says, rifling through the drawer beside the bed, half off its hinges and spilling things everywhere. Jin cracked his foot on it yesterday, Ryo remembers, that's a good memory- “I think that he'll definitely pick me, when he sees you writhing about on me like you do when-”

“I don't know why I have sex with you,” Jin says, pissed, horny, grabbing lube because he's going to do the fucking prepping himself, he's going to keep that much of his dignity. “It only encourages you.”

“God,” Ryo says, suddenly. “I always forget how fucking hot you are when you're pissed off.”

Jin looks at him, dark eyes under soft lashes, his hair in his face. His jaw is a hard line. He's a human contradiction, and watching every single emotion inside him flit across his face is one of the hottest things that Ryo knows, aside from the way Yamapi talks filthy when he really wants it. There's a lot of things about this trio that come under Ryo's list of hottest things in the world. 

Then, Jin smiles, a little power of his own. He swings over into Ryo's lap and takes his cock in hand, lowers himself down. The look on Ryo's face, that undoes him, him and his attitude and his arrogance, all undone with a single gesture. Jin likes the power, too.

 

Yamapi's train is delayed. He rings Jin, and Ryo, but neither of them answer. It's a deserted train station, and he doesn't feel a single, slight twinge of embarrassment as he kicks at the nearest bin, cursing. 

 

“Well,” Ryo is saying. “Fuck, he should be here by now.”

Jin is stretching and his face is distinctly pissed off, less with the horny. “I bet he did this on purpose. He's probably gone out to eat.”

“There's no fucking way,” Ryo says, indignant. “Who'd turn down this? Grab my watch. What time is it?”

Jin leans over to the bedside table, and Ryo immediately regrets asking. “Fuck,” he breathes. “Don't move again. Ever.”

Jin laughs as he hands the watch over, and that's enough to get Ryo grimacing and grabbing his hip. “Don't you dare,” he warns. “There's going to be nothing to come home to at this rate.”

He checks the watch. Six thirty. Shit. He looks at Jin and Jin looks back, and he's fucking gorgeous just there, lithe and pooling sweat on his collarbone, so in control even though the situation is a complete fucking nightmare. 

“We could carry on,” Jin says, wicked and biting on his thumb. He loves Yamapi, but not this much. 

“No,” Ryo says, cursing every part of him that's compassionate, that's caring, that's anything other than hedonistic and selfish. “No, no, fuck, get up. I'm going to ring him. And then I'm going to set up a trap so that when he walks in, he gets hit in the face with a paint bucket.”

“Okay,” Jin says, nodding. “Then can we fuck?”

 

When Yamapi walks in, he looks like he's been hit with a paint bucket. He's remorseful and sad and so small that Ryo doesn't want to be angry with him. That sheepish little grin, it does him in, every damn time. 

“Hey,” he says. “I'm so sorry. The train was delayed. I kicked a bin. My foot hurts. Where's Jin?”

“Bedroom,” Jin says. “Come here.”

Ryo walks him through, and for a second, Yamapi thinks that they're all going to drink, and put it down to bad luck and maybe next time and then, then Jin's grabbing him and removing his jacket, and before he has a moment to tell him off (the leather's too good for Jin's mauling), Ryo's got him on the bed. Jin starts on the jeans next, and Ryo has his vest.

“Hang on,” Yamapi says. “What's going on? Why aren't you guys-”

“We tried that,” Jin says, climbing up onto the bed. “You weren't here, you bastard. You try not fucking when you're fucking.”

“That makes no sense, you idiot,” Ryo interjects. “He means-”

“I get it,” Yamapi says, licking his lips. “Who was fucking-”

“Jin was in my lap,” Ryo says, and he sounds so smug, so unbearably pleased with himself that Jin suddenly feels the urge to change everything around. Ryo catches that evil little smile across Yamapi and knows something is up, but not quickly enough. 

“I was in his lap,” Jin says. “He's ready for you. Ryo, prep him.”

“Hang on-” Ryo begins, but Jin isn't listening. He tosses the lube across the bed and crawls around, kneels in front of Yamapi. Yamapi is looking curiously from one to the other. 

“Is this part of the decision process?” he asks, grinning. “Are you fighting over me on purpose?”

“No,” Jin says, as Ryo begins to prep Yamapi, and Yamapi begins to lose focus on the conversation. Jin cups Yamapi's chin and says, very slowly, “We're punishing you for standing us up.”

“Yep,” Ryo says, nodding. “I'd been sucking him off for five minutes before we got started on the fucking. You pretty much tortured him. He's pissed, now. Can't say what he's capable of.”

Yamapi swallows, looking at Jin. They're exchanging one of their faces, one of their little secret messages, Ryo thinks he should be annoyed by it but mostly he just finds it endearing. 

“I'm capable of finishing off my blowjob,” Jin says, voice rough. “You done yet?” he says, to Ryo. “Only I've been waiting an hour for this.”

“He's done,” Yamapi says, voice even rougher. 

 

Jin doesn't take Yamapi's head in his hands immediately. He waits for Ryo to push inside, waits for the moment when Yamapi's spine tenses in a ripple, a ripple that moves to his mouth, pushes his lips apart and forces a sound out. His eyes darken and his jaw tenses, and when Jin touches his face, he can feel all of the breath that Yamapi's holding in. That's hotter than anything else, and when Jin's eyes meet Ryo's face, Ryo can only imagine what Jin's seen on Yamapi's face. 

As Ryo begins to find a rhythm, Yamapi moves forward and licks the tip of Jin's cock, a sly reminder, because Jin's forgotten, he's too busy watching them both. His attention span isn't great at the best of times and the contact is a jolt, and he chases it. Clumsily holding Yamapi's jaw between his palms, Jin lets his head fall back and sighs, it's perfect, it's fucking perfect, and the sight of it only spurs Ryo on. Ryo doesn't know what to look at: the perfect line of Yamapi's back, the tilt of his head as he sucks Jin off, or the way Jin's eyes are closed and his mouth is open, and _fuck_ , the noise. The noise is like nothing else.

Yamapi dictates the pace, in the end, not Ryo, not Jin. That's his own power. His ability to get what he needs from the both of them, his competitive boys. He swings his hips back and when Ryo pushes forward, he moves against Jin. Swinging between two orbits of pleasure, filled to the brim, it's perfect, the harmony and the noise and the everything, Ryo moaning, then Jin, then Ryo. His own voice lost between them, the way it should be. And when Ryo reaches underneath and begins to stroke his cock, his voice finally sounds, hard and rough and sudden, and his mouth tightens as his body tightens with pure, white heat. 

It takes Jin by surprise, setting off a chain reaction, which he can't overcome, it overwhelms him. The noise he makes is louder than Yamapi's, and to Ryo's smug satisfaction, he outlasts the pair of them.


End file.
